Ingatlah Aku
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: selama hidupnya ia memendam rasa cintanya ke pada pria yang ia kagumi sejak kecil akhirnya ia mendapatkan cintanya tersebut. namun musibah terjadi apa yang dia harapkan hilang oleh badai itu
1. Chapter 1

awalnya aku bingung harus buat seperti apa, tapi aku bertanya ke beberapa teman dan membaca beberapa reviews aku jadi punya ilham buat nulis funfict ini XD.

trimakasih untuk ai atas sarannya, juga untuk pratiwi atas sumbangan idenya XD dan trimakasih untuk yang sudah baca ff ku. \^o^/

**Ingatlah Aku  
**

Disclaimer Hunter x Hunter by **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Namaku kurapika, aku adalah siswa di academy hunter high school. Aku siswa berprestasi pintar dan kuat. Aku juga memiliki cinta sejati, perasaan ku pendam sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hunter. Kami selalu bersama namun aku tak tahu apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"kuroro sudah datang, kuroro sudah datang."ucap semua gadis dan langsung menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah.

"wah... dia semakin tampan."ucap salah seorang gadis.

Pria yang diteriaki para gadis tersebut berjalan menuju kurapika. Lalu mendekatinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

"hai kurapika, nanti sore kencan kita jadikan."ucap pria bermata onix tersebut.

"heem"ucap kurapika menunduk malu.

Pria yang tadi bicara padaku ialah kuroro . laki-laki yang tampan dan pintar. Yang lebih penting cinta sejatiku seatku kecil sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Siang hari setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Bertemulah sepasang sejoli di tempat yang di tentukan.

"sepertinya adahal penting yang ingin kau bicarkan. Sampai kau sendiri yang mengajakku kencan"ledek kuroro

"kau tak ingin berkencan dengan ku. Padahal aku sedang bingung."ucap kurapika.

"bukan seperti itu kurapika. Aku sangat senang jika kau yang menginginkannya. Lalu apa yang ingin akau bicarakan."ucap kuroro.

"kuroro... apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak ada di sampingmu? Apa kau akan selalu menungguku jika aku tak ada di sampingmu? Dan apa kau akan menantiku jika aku tak bersamamu?"tanya kurapika.

"apa yang kau bicarakan kurapika. Mengapa bicara seperti itu.?"ucap kuroro

"aku akan dimutasi.?"ucap kurapika

"apa dimutasi kemana?"tanya kuroro

"sebenarnya 1 minggu yang lalu, aku di panggil oleh kepala sekolah. Beliau bilang bahwa aku telah lulus dari tes pertukaran pelajar dan aku akan dimutasi selama 6 bulan ke yorksin high school. aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu kuroro."ucap kurapika sambil menahan tangisnya.

"jadi seperti itu. Sudahlah kurapika tak usah menangis."ucap kuroro menangkis air mata kurapika.

"tapi aku masing ingin bersamamu."ucap kurapika air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya dan berjatuhan.

"kurapika apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali."ucap kuroro.

Kurapika hanya diam mendengar perkataan kuroro, hatinya sedikt tenang namun masih ada perasaan tak ingin ini terjadi.

"bukankah ini berita yang bahagia. Kau lulus ujian pertukaraan pelajar itu membuktikan kau siswa yang berprestasi. Jadi tak usah sedih kurapika.?"ucap kuroro menghibur kekasihnya tersebut.

"ia, aku sudah sedikit tenang."ucap kurapika menatap kuroro.

"kau pasti kuat dan bisa menjalaninya"ucap kuroro mengelus rambutnya.

Skip.

Satu minggu sebelum keberangkatan kurapika. Kuroro mengajak kurapika ke suatu wahana bermain di kota mereka.

"wah... wahana bermain, kuroro kita naik itu ya"ucap kurapika menunjuk kesalah satu wahana yang ada di sana.

"ayo kuroro cepat"ucap kurapika menarik tangan kuroro.

"tapi kurapika aku tak dapat lebih cepat bawaanmu begitu banyak, kau bawa apa saja sayang"ucap kuroro mengangkat tas kurapika.

"hehehe aku bawa makanan, snack, minuman 2 liter, kamera digital, p3k."ucap kurapika yang masih menjalaskan isi tasnya.

"apa dia bawa sebanyak itu, ini kan hanya ke wahana bermain bukan ingin menginap ke suatu tempat"ucap batin kuroro.

Siang hari setelah mereka menaiki beberapa wahana. Beristirahatlah mereka untuk makan siang di bawah pohon, namun kurapika meninggalkan kuroro yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya, menuju ke salah satu kedai penjual hewan peliharaan.

"wah... kucingnya lucu sekali."ucap kurapika.

"andai saja aku tak pergi di mutasi pasti aku akan memeliharanya."sambung kurapika.

"kau menginginkannya"ucap pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah gadis tersebut.

"ha... kuroro? Hehehe ia... tapi..?"ucap kurapika.

Namun kuroro menghilang di samping kurapika,beberapa menit muncul di hadapan kurapika sambil membawa seekor kucing yang di inginkan kurapika.

"ini untukmu kurapika."ucap kuroro memberikan kucing yang di pegangnya.

"wah... dari dekat lebih lucu. Aku senang"ucap kurapika.

"sukurlah. Lalu ingin kau beri nama apa?"tanya kuroro.

"hmmm bagaimana jika KARO"ucap kurapika.

"apa karo, nama yang aneh dari mana kau dapatkan nama itu?."tanya kuroro

"apa kau tak suka. Nama karo adalah kepanjangan dari kurapiKA dan kuroRO"ucap kurapika senang.

"oh... jadi seperti itu, ia aku suka"ucap kuroro.

"kau ini terkadang tak konsisten. Membuatku bingung saja"ucap kurapika.

"hahaha... hanya bersamamu saja aku jadi pria yang tidak konsisten"kata kuroro.

"ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku senang dengan ini semua terutama karo."ucap kurapika lalu mengecup pipi kuroro.

"trima kasih kuroro-chan ."ucap kurapika.

"sama-sama kurapika"kata kuroro menarik tangan kurapika ke pangkuannya, lalu mengecup pipir mungilnya.

Setelah melalui 1 bulan terakhir bersama. Tibalah waktunya untuk kurapika berpisah dengan kuroro juga kota sekolah dan temannya. Pergilah kurapika di temani kuroro menuju air port.

"sudah waktunya kurapika."ucap kuroro.

"ia...aku masih tak menginginkannya, aku masih ingin bersamamu"keluh kurpika.

"tak usah khawatir kurapika. Kita masih bisa berhubungan melalui e-mail, telfon, ataupun sms bukan."ucap kuroro meyakinkan.

"ia... tapi kau tak ada di sisiku lagi"ucap kurapika.

"aku akan selalu bersamamu di sini, tepatnya di hatiku kurapika."ucap kuroro memegang tangan kurapika yang di arahkan di dada kirinya.

"ia aku percaya itu kuroro. Oia tolong jaga karo ya untuk ku sampai aku kembali."ucap kurapika.

"tentu aku menjaganya seperti aku menjaga cinta kita"kata kuroro.

"kuroro di saat aku tak ada kau jangan berpaling dariku, kau jangan telat makan juga jangan tidur larut malam. Ingat kebanyakaan minum soda tak baik untukmu. Bla bla bla."ucap kurapika yang masih meneruskan ultimatumnya ke keroro dan kuroro hanya meng-ia-kannya.

"ingat semua perkataanku ya dan janji padaku kau selalu menungguku sampai aku kembali"sambung kurapika.

"ia kurapika."ucap kuroro tersenyum.

Lalu kuroropun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah kurapika semakin dekat semakin dekat dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil kurapika.

Pergilah kurapika menuju burung besi yang akan mengantarnya ke yorksin, ia selalu menatap kuroro di tepi air port. Beberapa menit setelah awak pesawat dan pilot yakin sudah dapat menerbangkan pesawat tersebut. Di terbangkannya burung besi menjahui landasan. Sementara kurapika hanya dapat memandang kuroro di balik jendela pesawat, begitu pula kuroro hanya dapat melihatnya di sudut air port.

Beberapa jam di udara kurapika merasa tenang dan pesawatpun terbang dengan mulus. Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa musibah akan datang bersamaan dengan awan hitam pekat yang menghampiri pesawat yang di tumpangi kurapika.

Badaipun tak dapat dihindari, pesawat terbang dengan hati-hati melewati kilat dan beberapa guntur yang datang. Sampai akhirnya kilat menyambar salah satu mesin pesawat membuat pesawat tidak setabil.

"apa itu.?seperti ada guncangan."ucap kurapika cemas.

Pesawat tersebut terus berguncang. Sampai salah seorang pramugari menyampaikan informasi.

"perhatian seluruh penumpang pesawat di harap mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan pelampung keselamatan yang berada di pojok kiri bangku."ucap pramugari tersebut.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."ucap penumpang lain.

"aku takut dan ingin segera turun. Kuroro kuroro"ucap batin kurapika

Pilot dengan keputusan mendesak harus mendaratkan pesawat di tengah laut, karna kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan penerbangan. Namun belum mencapai permukaan laut pesawat sudah tak sanggup mengangkat bedan bawaannya. Jatuhlah pesawat bersama kurapika di dalamnya.

"apa aku akan mati sekarang? Apa aku sudah tak dapat melihat kuroro lagi?"ucap batinnya.

Hening senyap di dasar laut kurapika membiarkan tubuhnya di telan oleh laut semakin dalam. Tubuhnya tak dapat di gerakan dan kesadarannya ingin menghilang. Di kejahuan seseorang berambut putih legam berenang menghampiri dirinya.

"kuroro kuroro apa itu kau"ucap batin kurapika menahan matanya agar terjaga namun kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Di kejahuan sana, kuroro berusaha menghilangkan bosan sambil menonton tv saat menunggu kabar kurapika, chanel pun ia ubah terus dan terus ia ubah namun ia terhenti di satu chanel berita yang manggabarkan kecelakaan pesawat yang di taiki kurapika.

"apa yang terjadi. Kurapika."ucap kuroro menuju air port

**TBC**

yoshhh selesai sudah chptr 1. setelah pengetikan ulang sebanyak 2x XD

trima kasih sudah baca. mohon reviewsnya ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

ciahhhhhhhhh kali ini michel kembali dengan cerita yang lumayan buat michel jadi galau XDtrima kasih yang sudah men-reviews, sehingga buat michel jadi semangat lagi untuk buat lanjutin fanfict ini XD  
ga usah tunggu lama lagi langsung aja di baca XD hehehe*plokk

summary : kurapika tertolong berkat pria yang mau ia sulitkan untuk mencari ingatannya, namun kurapika tersadar bahwa senyuman pria itu bisa menganancam jiwanya karna terlalu sering di buat berdebar-debar

**Disclaimer by Yoshihiro Togashi**

**chapter 2 **

Di sudut yorkshin city terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring lemas, tertidur dengan lemasnya kulitnya yang putih dan rambut yang keemasan. Di samping wanita itu terlihat seorang pria berambut putih legam yang terus memerhatikan wanita yang sedang tertidur.

"hmmm..."desah wanita berambut emas itu. ia mulai terjaga, setelah beberapa menit matanya telah terbiasa dengan pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"siapa kau? Kenapa aku di sini?"ucap wanita itu.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya . kau itu siapa? Kenapa bisa terjatuh dari kecelakaan pesawat itu?"ucap laki-laki yang masih berdiri disana.

"ha... kecelakaan?"tanya gadis itu.

"ia... satu minggu yang lalu ada kecelakaan pesawat, kau salah satu korban kecelakaan itu."ucap laki-laki dengan expresi datar.

"lalu aku ini siapa. Siapa aku? Di mana tempat tinggalku?"ucap wanita pirang.

"apa? Jadi kau tak ingat apapun? Namamu juga tempat tinggalmu keluargamu satupun kau tak ingat?"kaget laki-laki itu memandang heran wanita yang di hadapannya.

Wanita yang sedari mendengarkannya hanya mengganguk tak tau apapun.

"lalu siapa kau?"ucap wanita pirang dengan penuh pertanyanya.

"aku, panggil saja killua"ucapnya.

"sepertinya ada barang-barangmu yang berguna. Mungkin ada tanda pengenal"sambung killua. Lalu ia membongkar semua isi tas wanita itu berharap menemukan identitasnya.

"hmmm... mana ya?"ucap killua yang masih mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Lalu ia berhenti pada suatu benda yang nampak seperti buku. "ini dia paswordmu, walau sudah hampir tak begitu jelas karna air. Namamu itu ku.. ku...ra..pi..ka hmmm kurapika"ucapnya

"apa namaku KU-RA-PI-KA KURAPIKA"ucap wanita berambut pirang itu yang ternyata kurapika.

"ia.. benar tapi alamat tempat tinggalmu sudah tak jelas. Terhapus air, pasword ini sepertinya biasa membantu. Dan sepertinya kita harus kebandara"ucap killua tersenyum kearah kurapika.

Kurapika hanya diam membatu, mengganguk tanda meng-ia-kan pertanyaan killua, jantungnya berdetak keras entah mengapa pipinya merona melihat senyum killua.

OwO

Namun jauh di tempat kurapika berada, kuroro yang bergesa menuju bandara setelah malihat berita kabar pesawat yang dinaiki kekasihnya kecelakaan. Ia berharap bahwa kurapika selamat dan berada di yorksin city. Terbanglah ia mencari kurapika.

"killua memang ini dimana.?"ucap kurapika yang sedari tadi bertanya tentang apapun yang dilihatnya.

"ini di bandara yorkshin city. Kau tunggu di sini ya aku ingin menanyakan ke pusat informasi dulu."balas killua.

"tapi aku. Aku?"ucap kurapika ketakutkan bila ditinggal sendiri oleh killua

"tenang saja kau akan aman kurapika"ucap killua tersenyum padanya.

Entah mengapa senyuman itu membuat hati kurapika menjadi berdebar dan meronakan pipinya.

Di pusat informasi terihat killua yang sibuk mencari informasi tentang seseorang yang baru saja ia temui, beberapa menit di sana datang seseorang yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya.

"permisi nona, ada kabar tentang korban kecelakaan pesawat satu minggu yang lalu di laut yorkshin."ucap pria bermata onix yang ternyata kuroro.

"semua korban telah di larikan ke rumah sakin pusat kota tuan. Anda bisa menghubungi rumah sakit tersebut."ucap petugas informasi. Setelah mengetahui beberapa informasi kuroro segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Ia berlalu tanpa mengetahui kurapika berada di sana.

Sejam kemudian killua datang menjemput kurapika.

"kau lama menunggu ya?"ucap killua.

"tidak juga, tapi lumayan membuatku merasa bosan"ucap kurapika.

"oh... bagaimana kita jalan-jalan saja ketaman kota untuk menghilangkan bosanmu"ajak killua.

"sepertinya menyenangkan baiklah"ucap kurapika.

Sesampainya di sana kurapika dan killua berbagi informasi yang didapatnya, ia mengetahui bahwa kurapika adalah siswa pindahan dari salah satu sekolah di yorkshin. Killua berencana untuk datang ke yorkshin high school guna mencari informasi lain yang berguna.

"apa kau tak apa, jika besok kita ke yorkshin high school"ucap killua.

"ia tak apa-apa jika itu membantu ingatan ku, killua trima kasih atas semua bantuanmu"balas kurapika. Killua hanya tersenyum atas ucapan trimakasih kurapika, dan lagi-lagi senyumannya meronakan pipi kurapika.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka berenca untuk pergi keesok harinya, di lain sisi tampak seorang pria berambut hitam legam memperlihatkan wajah yang putus asa. Ia tak tau harus mencari kemana lagi wanita yang di cintainya. Penampilannya lusuh dan wajahnya pucat seperti kurang giji, matanya menampakan bahwa ia tidak istirahat selama beberapa hari.

OwO

Matahari menyelimuti bumi, sinarnya menangkap dua manusia yang sedang menuju kesalah satu bangunan di tengah kota. Kedua manusia itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kurapika dan killua, mereka nyusuri sekolah tersebut dan bertanya ke kepala sekolah. Namun dengan kondisi kurapika yang hilang ingatan pihak sekolah tidak memperbolehkan belajar di sana dengan alasan harus memulihkan kondisinya terlebih dahulu, tapi pihak sekolah masih mengijinkan kurapika untuk melanjutkan pada tahun depan.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu kurapika memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Pihak sekolah yorkshin memberikaan data-data sekolah hunter kurapika.

"apa kau akan mengantarku pulang killua"ucap kurapika terkejut.

"ia... mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu yang belum stabil pergi sendiri, yang ada aku nanti ditangkap polisi telah menelantarkan wanita yang tengah sakit"ucap killua

"hmmm begitu, tapi kenapa kau sampai mau repot seperti ini.?"tanya kurapika.

"mungkin aku suka padamu. Saat pertama kali menemukanmu."ucapnya tersenyum kearah kurapika. "baiklah ayo kita berkemas"sambung kullia.

Kurapika yang mendengar perkataan killua seperti tersambar petir diam terpaku, mulutnya kelut tak dapat membalas perkataan killua. Tapi hatinya semakin berdebar, debarannya semakin kencang seperti akan meledakan dirinya. Killua yang sadar kurapika hanya diam memegang tangannya dan menarikanya untuk jalan, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berambut putih itu sehingga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat kurapika membatu.

OwO

Di sudut bandara kuroro yang nampak putus asa akan pencariaannya, memutuskan untuk pulang. Hatinya masih menjerit ingin menemukan tulang tubuhnya tak kuat akan penyiksaan yang lakukan. Lain halnya dengan kurapika dan killua yang baru saja tiba di bandara mereka segera cak in barang.

"ah... kepalaku, kenapa pengliatanku jadi berkunang-kunang"ucap kurapika merintih kesakitan.

"kau kenapa kurapika. Beristirahatlah di bangku ini"ucap killua khawatir

Kurapika terduduk di samping killua kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu killua. Aroma tubuh killua ia hirup dalam-dalam membuatnya merasa nyaman dan sejenak tak merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Semakin ia mencium wangi tubuh killua semakin bedebar jantungnya matanya terpejam menikmati kenyamanan didekan pria itu,tangannya tanpa sadar merangkul lengan killua. Di peluknya lengan yang besar itu.

Beberapa saat menikmati kenyamanan itu, panggilan penerbangan ke tempat yang mereka tujupun terdengar.

"hmmm kurapika pesawat kita akan segera berangkat. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di pesawat nanti"ucap killua.

"ah... ia maaf aku tertidur"ucap kurapika terkaget malu.

Naiklah mereka ke burung besi yang membuat kurapika kehilangan ingatannya itu.

"killua apa tidak apa-apa. Kita menaiki benda ini"ucapnya ketakutan

"tenang saja kurapika, kau akan baik-baik saja."ucap killua menenangkan hati kurapika.

Dua baris bangku tempat duduk kurapika dan killua duduki terlihat kuroro yang sedang terduduk sendirian menghadap kearah jendela. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya ingin menemukan kurapika, kurapika dan kurapika.

"ah... kepalaku"ucap sakit kurapika.

"apa kau benar tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa turun dan menunda keberangkatan kita"ucap killua.

"aku benar tidak apa-apa hanya saja satu hari ini kepalaku merasa sakit."ucapnya.

Kuroro yang seperti mendengar suara kurapika hanya diam terkejut mungkinkah ada dia disini gumamnya tapi tak mungkin. Kuroro pikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja lalu ia tertidur dengan air mata yang menetes begitu saja.

OwO

Sampailah mereka di kota hunter, kurapika dan killua keluar dari terminal lain dan kuroro menyusul. Beribu orang berlalu lalang di bandara tersebut, killua lagi dan lagi meninggalkan kurapika ke tempat informasi meninggalkannya duduk sendiri di bangku tunggu penumpang berjarak dua bangku terlihat kuroro yang tertunduk lemas, matanya menunjukan keputus asaan.

Kurapika yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran menunggu, matanya mencari-cari jam untuk mengukur berapa lama ia telah menunggu seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar-debar itu. Tak ada jam apapun di sana, lalu ia melihat seseorang yang memakai alrogi ditangan kirinya berjarak 2 bangku yang memisahkan orang itu.

"maaf tuan, bisahkah aku tau sekarang pukul berapa ya?"ucap kurapika.

Pria itu masih diam beberapa detik lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melihat alrogi hitam ditangan kirinya. "sudah pukul 3 pm"ucap laki-laki itu.

"oh... jam 3, killua lama sekali aku bisa mati bosan menunggunya"keluh kurapika. Laki-laki itu masih diam menunduk.

"trimakasih tuan."sambung kurapika. Lalu sesaat pria itu menoleh ke arah kurapika. Ia terkejut setelah memandang kurapika.

"KURAPIKAAA..."teriak pria itu yang ternyata kuroro.

Kurapika menoleh kearah suara yang meneriaki namanya itu. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang kenal dengannya, terlihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam. Mata onixnya memancarkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang terdalam. Kurapika tersadar pria itu ialah orang yang ia tanyakan waktu setempat.

Kuroro segera berlari dengan cepatnya. Ia tidak merasakan lelah di tubuhnya, matanya berbinar-binar melihat kembali kurapika. Tubuh kurapika ia peluk sangat erat seakan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Kurapika hanya diam tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya namun mengenal dirinya.

"kurapika...kurapika..."ucap kuroro yang hanya dapat menyebutkan namanya.

"maaf tuan. Tuan aku tak dapat bernafas?"ucap kurapika sesak.

"kurapika aku tak akan meniggalkanmu sendirian"ucap kuroro melepaskan pelukannya lalu beberapa saat memeluknya lagi. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya memandang aneh kepada mereka berdua.

"bisakah tuan melepasku. Aku sudah tak dapat bernapas"ucapnya tersesak

"kurapika maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mencekikmu"ucap kuroro tersenym senang ke arah kurapika.

"tapi tuan ini siapa?"tanya kurapika.

"apa kau? Kau melupakanku"ucap kuroro.

"tapi aku tak ingat siapa tuan?"ucap kurapika.

"kurapika kau jangan becanda ini tidak lucu. Aku ini kuroro, aku kekasihmu kurapika"ucap kuroro panik melihat kurapika yang tak mengingat dirinya.

"ah... kepalaku sakit sekali ah... kenapa dengan mataku"ucap kurapika kepalanya merasa jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya matanya berkunang –kunang dan menghilangkan kesadarnanya, namun sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap oleh rasa sakitnya ia melihat pria berambut putih yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju dirinya.

"kurapika... kurapika..."ucap pria berambut putih itu.

**TBC **

maaf jika ceritanya kerlalu garing, kurang menarik. maaf juga jika ada kesalah kata ataupun kalimat. dan tirma kasih atas waktu para pembaca semua  
udah kaya pidato aja*bleteakkk dilempar bakiak sama kurapika =/+

mahon reviews-nya ^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

mi-chan update kelamaaan... XD  
ini chapter terakhir loh*ga ada yang tanya #plakk XD

sebelumnya mi-chan minta maaf karna update kelamaan. dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca, menreviews juga memberikan ide ke mi-chan .

langsung aja. happy reading ^o^/

Disclaimer by** Yoshihiro Togashi**

Warning** : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur gaje. EYD berantakan**

**Don't like don't read.!**

Di gedung yang serba putih bertuliskan hospital hunter, terlihat wanita yang tengah berbaring lemah di ruang inap. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka menampakan shappier nan indah, lalu ia mencoba membiasakan matanya yang melihat ruangan bercat putih.

"akk..."ucap wanita bersurai pirang serta mata shappiernya.

"kurapika kau sudah siuman"ucap pria berambut putih berantakan.

"killua aku dimana? Kenapa dengan diriku?"ucap wanita yang dipanggil kurapika.

Belum sempat killua menjawab pertanyaan kurapika datanglah pria bertubuh tegap dengan mata onixnya berlari ke arah kurapika.

"kurapika, kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah aku sangat menghawatirkanmu"ucapnya seketika memeluk erak kurapika.

"a..ku tak dapat bernafas, LEPASKAN AKU"teriak kurapika melepas paksa pelukan pria yang tadi memeluknya.

"kurapika apa kau tak dapat mengingatku. Ini aku kuroro kekasihmu"ucap pria yang memeluk paksa dan ternyata ia kuroro.

**Flasback on.**

"kurapika mengalami Amnesia parsial, ini dikarenakan retaknya tulang belakang akibat suatu kecelakan dan sum-sum tulang belakangnya mengalami gangguan."ucap dokter leorio.

"tapi dokter, apakah tak bisa di obati. Apa kurapika bisa ingat padaku lagi."ucap kuroro

"aku tidak dapat memastikan apakah ia akan pulih atau ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat untuk selamanya."kata dokter itu.

"kau jangan becanda ya"ucap kuroro kesal menarik kerah baju dokter leorio.

"aku bukan malaikat kuroro. Jika kau terus memaksakan ingatannya maka dapat berakibat lebih buruk."ucap leorio memandang sendu kuroro.

"sudah kuroro, apa kau ingin keadaan kurapika bertambah buruk"ucap killua yang mulai angkat bicara. "untuk sementara waktu kau tak usah menemui kurapika"sambungnya.

"apa... aku tak terima dengan semua ini"ucap kuroro lantas ia langsung pergi meniggalkan dua orang dengan persepsi yang sama.

**Flasback off.**

"kurapika..."ucap kuroro memelas yang masih tak terima keadaan kurapika.

"lebih baik dengarkan kata leorio"tegas killua.

Kuroro diam membeku, ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suara beratnya itu. Hanya menatap kurapika yang memandang layaknya orang asing. Lalu kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang memandangnya aneh. 'aku akan membuatmu ingat padaku kurapika'tekat hatinya.

Beberapa minggu berlalu kuroro terus datang menemui kurapika, mencoba membuatnya ingat akan dirinya. Mulai dari memori sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah barunya, lalu tempat mereka berdua berkencan, tentu saja bersama killua yang selalu mengawasi kurapika jika bertemu kuroro.

.

.

.

Skip...

"kurapika lihat aku bawa karo kucing yang kubalikan untukmu sebelum kau berangkat ke yorkshin"ucap kuroro memperlihatkan kuro.

"kuro... kuro..."ucap kurapika mencoba memegang kuro yang langsung di berikan oleh kuroro. "kucing ini manis sekali, sepertinya aku merindukannya"sambungnya.

"kau mengingat kuro"ucap kuroro yang memperlihatkan wajah cerahnya.

"aku tak terlalu ingat. Seperti ada hubungan antara aku, kau dan kucing ini"ucap kurapika polos.

"lalu kau ingat apa lagi. Teruslah mengingat kurapika"kata kuroro mencoba menggali lebih dalam ingatan kurapika.

"akk... kepala ku sakit sakit"rintih kurapika.

"kenapa kau kurapika. Apa kau baik baik saja."ucap kuroro menopang tubuh kurapika yang ingin tumbang, namun terhalang saat killua bergegas menolong kurapika.

"sudahlah kuroro hampir 2 bulan kau menggangunya terus. Apa kau tak punya kehidupanmu yang lain."ucap killua nampaknya ia kesal akan ulah kuroro belakangan ini.

"lalu sudah 2 bulan juga kau berada di sini. Apa uruanmu.?"ucap kuroro berbalik tanya.

"aku di sini untuk menjaganya, dari orang macam kau."ucap killua.

"itu bukan alasan."ucap kuroro yang sangat kesal karna orang yang ia cintai di rangkul oleh orang lain. "jangan-jangan kau...?"sambungnya.

"jangan-jangan apa,aku mencintai kurapika? Memang aku mencintainya, bukan sekedar menjaganya tapi juga ingin memilikinya"tegas killua.

"apa-apaan kalian. Sudah hentikan aku sudah muak."ucap kurapika menjahui kedua orang yang hari itu amat menyebalkan. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari pandangan kullia, ia langsung mengejarnya. 'aku tak punya banyak waktu kurapika'batinya menangis.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu kuroro terlihat jarang menemui kurapika, bahkan hati kecil kurapika merindukan sosok yang selalu menggangunya itu.

"apa kau lihat orang itu?"ucap kurapika melihat killua yang duduk di sampingnya.

"siapa? Kuroro maksudmu?"tanya killua. Kurapika hanya mengangguk kecil tanda meng-ia-kannya."entahlah aku tidak melihatnya"ucap killua matanya tertuju kelangit sore.

'kenapa hatiku jadi resah seperti ini ada apa ini'batin kurapika.

Lalu sesosok pria berambut hitam dan bermata onix, datang menghampiri kurapika, wajah tampan itu tertunduk lesu.

"kurapika mau kau pergi denganku kesuatu tempat, tapi hanya kita berdua."ucap kuroro.

"hei... ada apa ini, kau mau mengancam keselamatan kurapika"kata killua kesal.

"bukan urusanmu, ini untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku bersamanya"ucap kuroro, dan killua mendapat deathglear dari kuroro. 'apa terakhir ada apa sebenarnya'batin kurapika

"tidak bisa kau tak boleh memba-"ucap killua terpotong oleh tatapan aneh kurapika.

"sudahlah killua tak apa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"ucap kurapika meyakinkannya.

"baiklah tapi hanya 30 menit kau harus membawanya kemari, lewat dari itu kau akanku bunuh"ancam killua.

"ya. Tuan sok ngatur"ucap kuroro dan langsung menggandeng tangan kurapika pergi meninggalkan killua.

Setelah kuroro memasukan kurapika kedalam mobilnya, lalu ia tancap gas menuju ketempat yang ia rencanakan. Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat itu tak ada pembicaraan, mereka di sibukan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Entah berapa tikungan yang kurapika lewati bersama kuroro belum mendapatkan titik temu dimana ia akan menginjakan kaki di bumi.

"kita sudah sampai kurapika"ucap kuroro memecahkan keheningan.

"hn"

"ini dimana, aku belum pernah kesini. Tapi tempat ini mengingatkan sesuatu hal"ucap kurapika.

"tempat ini menyimpan sejuta kenangan kita saat bersama"kata kuroro. "dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan menyatakan cinta"sambung kuroro.

"apa nama tempat ini?"tanya kurapika.

"hunter land"ucap kuroro melihat kesalah satu pohon yang nampak tua dan besar. "dan ini tempat pertama kita berciuman"sambung kuroro lalu menatap dalam-dalam mata di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar wajah kurapika memerah seperti buah tomat.

Bercengkramahlah mereka, tak ada tekanan dan paksaan dari kuroro untuk mengingatnya membuat kenyamanan di hati kurapika.

"maaf kurapika, waktu kita tak banyak aku tak akan menggangu hidupmu lagi."ucap kororo matanya seperti ingin menumpahkan air mata yang hampir mengering.

'apa maksudnya ini'tanya batin kurapika, lalu ia menikuti kuroro yang berada didepannya menuju ke mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke killua.

.

.

.

Skip...

"sesuai janjiku bukan, tepat 30 menit"ucap kuroro.

"cih... terserah kau"ucap killua yang benar-benar kesal.

"tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku minta satu hal darimu kurapika"ucap kuroro memandangnya sendu. "tolong jaga kuro. Ia kucing kesayanganmu aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya"sambung kuroro menyerahkan kucing kurapika.

"tapi.. kau sebenarnya mau kemana?"tanya kurapika.

"aku akan pergi jauh dari hadapanmu, aku ingin kau sehat dan menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasanya"ucap kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"apa itu benar.?"tanya killua.

"benar bodoh, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meninjumu. Tapi sepertinya kau orang yang dapat di percaya. Bisakah kau menjaga kurapika."ucap kuroro mendekati killua dan menyerahkan kertas putih ke tangannya. '1 minggu setelahku pergi tolong serahkan ini pada kurapika'bisiknya kepada killua.

Killua hanya diam membisu tak ada pergerakan apapun hanya melihat selembar ketas putih di tangannya.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kepergian kuroro, kurapika merasakan hal yang aneh hatinya gelisah dan tak tenang. saat ia sedang bermain dengan kuro tak sengaja kurapika mendengar berita yang di tonton killua.

Matanya bulat sempurna, saat melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Mulutnya kelut tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"kuroro... kuroro ada apa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"ucapnya memandang layar kaca di depannya.

"kecelakaan pesawat terbang hari ini pukul 8 a.m yang akan menuju ke yorkshin city, pesawat terjatuh karena pada salah satu mesin mengalami kecelakan."kata killua. "ini tidak mungkin , maksud dia perpisahan terakhir apa seperti ini"sambungnya.

"ak... kepalaku... kuroro... bayangan itu bayangan kuroro ... ak... tempat itu pohon ... kuroro... kuroror"ucap kurapika dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Satu jam setelah kurapika tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia bergegas menuju ke bandara hunter melihat kebenarannya.

"kurapika kau harus beristirahat"khawatir killua.

"killua aku sudah sadar dan aku sudah ingat semua, kejadian itu, kuroro dan semua masa laluku aku ingin kuroro killua"teriaknya dan mengghilang di hadapan killua.

.

.

Skip...

Matahari tak menampakan sinar hangatnya hari ini, segrombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri menggelilingi lubang yang akan di huni oleh seorang manusia.

Wanita bermata shappier berambut pirang emas berdiri di hadapan orang yang akan di masukkan keperut bumi. Matanya mengeluarkan sebening air dari surga, badannya basah oleh siraman air hujan.

Lalu beberapa menit berlalu masuklah seorang manusia ke perut bumi yang di iringi doa, tangisan dan perpisahan.

"jadi seperti ini maksudmu, tak akan mengganguku kuroro"ucap wanita pirang itu, lalu pergi di saat semua orang telah meniggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata hitamnya melindungi wanita itu dari ujan yang besar oleh payung yang di bawanya, tangan dingin pria trsebut menyelipkan selembar kertas putih ke tangan wanita tersebut.

Satu minggu setelah kecelakaan pesawat yang di tumpangi kuroro.

"killua sudah saatnya aku akan pergi, ke yorkshin"ucap kurapika pelan.

"apa mau aku temani"ucap killua.

"tak usah aku di sana bukan ingin bersenang-senang aku ingin mengambil beasiswaku. dan melupakan semuanya"ucap kurapika.

"kau cepat sekali melupakan kuroro dan pergi dari tempat kelahiranmu"teriak killua.

"DIAM. Aku seperti ini tak ingin membuat kuroro mengkhawatirkanku di sana. Kau juga yang selalu menjahukanku darinya. "triak kurapika panjang lebar. "lagipula kau masih ada urusan di sini bukan, selesaikan saja urusanmu dulu."sambung kurapika.

"kau masih belum menyadari perasaanku kurapika. Aku seperti ini karna mencintaimu, aku ingin memilikimu"ucap killua mendekati kurapika.

"aku belum bisa melupakannya killua. Aku harus pergi sekarang"ucap kurapika menjahui killua. "selamat tinggal killua, sayonara"sambungnya menghilang di hadapan killua.

'Kuroro aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan tak akan melupakanmu lagi , seandainya waktu dapat di putar aku ingin bersamamu'ucapnya dalam hati sambil memandang langit malam. Kini kurapika terbang ke yorkshin dengan burung besi,tangannya mengenggam erat kertas putih yang lusuh.

.

.

.

_Jika kau ingin bersamaku tataplah langit di malam hari_

_Jika kau merindukanku tataplah bulan dan sebut namaku dalam hati kecilmu._

_Jika kau terkena masalah ingatlah bahwa dirimu gadis yang kuat dan pantang menyerah aku selalu ada di dalam hatimu , aku selalu ada di sisimu._

_Jangan menangis , tataplah kedepan,tataplah mentari pagi._

_Kau pasti bisa menjalani hari-harimu tanpa diriku._

_Kurapika seandainya aku punya kesempatan kedua kan ku ulang waktu dan ku tahan dirimu agar tidak meninggalkanku._

_Tapi aku tak akan menyesal walau telah terjadi seperti ini. Mengenalmu, memilikimu, melihat senyummu membuatku hidup kembali kurapika._

_I love u kurapika._

**FIN**

Ket :

**Amnesia parsial**: ketidakmampuan mengingat beberapa orang dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun bahkan selamanya, kejadian ini biasanya disebabkan oleh seseorang tersebut mengalami operasi transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Kejadian ini cukup langka karna tidak banyak orang yang mau untuk melakukan tranplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang untuk pengobatan penyakit Thalassemia Mayor.

Tapi dalam khasus ini ku buat lain. XD

hore... hore... akhirnya selesai juga. mataku ampe keriting*plakk ga ada yang tanya.  
btw arigato udah baca sampe sini, tolong tinggalkan reviews ya reader...

sampai ketemu dengan mi-chan di lain jugu XD

sayonara... ^o^/


End file.
